F-Zero (2019)
|publisher=Nintendo |distributor=Nintendo |director= |producer= |designer= |series=''F-Zero'' |released=2019 |genre=Action-Adventure/Racing |modes=Adventure Versus Online |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo Switch |media=Nintendo Switch Cartridge |manual=Digital |input=Joy-Con, Pro Controller }} F-Zero is an upcoming reboot of the F-Zero series, slated for a release in 2019. The game combines the fast-paced racing of the previous games in the series with action-adventure segments taking place outside of the vehicle and includes an extensive story mode as its main attraction, which ignores or reframes much of the lore from past games. The game will be released for Nintendo Switch. Gameplay As mentioned above, F-Zero features two different types of gameplay: racing and overworld. Controls can be adjusted in the settings menu. Overworld Controls *'Move': Left Joystick *'Camera': Right Joystick *'Target Enemy': ZR/ZL (tap to switch targets) *'Crouch': R/L *'Melee Attack': A *'Ranged Attack': B *'Special Attacks': Arrow buttons *'Jump': X *'Interact': Y *'Dodge': Y + Left Joystick Racing Controls *'Steer': Left Joystick *'Camera': Right Joystick *'Accelerate': A *'Boost': B *'Brake': ZR/ZL *'Drift': R/L *'Attacks': Arrow buttons *'Hop': X/Y Characters Adventure Mode The following three characters have their own stories in the game's Adventure Mode, meaning they are the only three characters available in overworld gameplay. *'Captain Falcon' (Blue Falcon) **''Melee Attack'': Knee Smash - Captain Falcon quickly raises his knee, knocking enemies back. **''Ranged Attack'': Falcon Blaster - Captain Falcon fires a small, fiery bolt from his blaster. **''Special Attacks'': ***'Falcon Punch' - Left arrow. Captain Falcon releases a powerful punch that summons the visage of a flaming falcon. ***'Falcon Kick' - Up arrow. Captain Falcon's foot emits flames as he charges forward in a kick. ***'Raptor Boost' - Right arrow. Captain Falcon's fist emits flames as he uppercuts his enemy. ***'Falcon Dive' - Down arrow. Captain Falcon grabs an enemy and leaps into the air with them before slamming them into the ground. *'Samurai Goroh' (Fire Stingray) **''Melee Attack'': Katana - Samurai Goroh swings his katana. **''Ranged Attack'': Stingray Bolt - Samurai Goroh releases a small, pink bolt from his katana. **''Special Attacks'': ***'Stingray Wave' - Left arrow. Samurai Goroh swings his katana, releasing a wave of small, pink bolts. ***'Samurai Style' - Up arrow. Samurai Goroh rapidly slices his katana in the shape of the kanji on his shirt (激), which then flies forward a short distance, pushing back enemies. ***'Skyward Stingray' - Right arrow. Samurai Goroh swings his katana upward as it glows pink, sending enemies into the air. ***'Samurai Slam' - Down arrow. Samurai Goroh grabs an enemy by the throat and slams them into the ground. *'Jody Summer' (White Cat) **''Melee Attack'': Roundhouse - Jody Summer performs a roundhouse kick. **''Ranged Attack'': Cat Claws - Jody Summer fires a small, needle-like bolt from her blaster. **''Special Attacks'': ***'Blaster Boomerang': Left arrow. Jody Summer tosses her blaster, which flies like a boomerang. ***'Shockwave': Up arrow. Jody Summer crosses her arms, releasing a shockwave that pushes enemies back. ***'Rocket Kick': Right arrow. Jody Summer kicks her leg high, knocking enemies into the air. ***'Snoozer': Down arrow. Jody Summer grabs an enemy and pinches a nerve, causing them to collapse. Versus Mode The following characters are available in versus and online modes, as well as appearing in non-playable roles in Adventure Mode. Racer Profiles Each racer's profile can be found in the Extras menu. Story Each of the three stories occurs simultaneously, with chapters separated by F-Zero Grand Prix races. Each chapter consists of several missions, interlaced with fully voice-acted cutscenes. Missions come in four different "styles", two of which (Racing and Travel) take place in the vehicle while the other two (Exploration and Combat) take place in the overworld. Before the player can move on to a Grand Prix race, they must complete the corresponding chapter for all three routes. Captain Falcon: Darkness Rises Chapter One: Interruption Captain Falcon is seen racing the Blue Falcon around his personal practice course in Port Town, while QQQ cheers him on from inside the Falcon Flyer. *'MISSION': Complete five laps! **'Style': Racing **'Location': Port Town Practice Course **'Notes': Watch out for obstacles! More will appear on each consecutive lap. After completing the fifth lap, Captain Falcon emerges from the Blue Falcon and uses his communication device to ask QQQ why it kept adjusting the difficulty. QQQ is confused as it did no such thing, leading Captain Falcon to realize someone else was in control just as another missile comes hurtling at him, sending him and the Blue Falcon flying. QQQ quickly comes to check on him and he assures the robot that he's fine before using his blaster to take out the cannons around the course. The Blue Falcon is, unfortunately, damaged, but QQQ assures Captain Falcon that he will be able to fix it before the Grand Prix. In the meantime, Captain Falcon decides to do some reconnaissance to see if he can find who hacked his system. *'MISSION': Find Silver Neelsen! **'Style': Exploration **'Location': Port Town Dock 023 **'Notes': Stay away from thugs! They all want a piece of you. Silver shows disdain at Captain Falcon's arrival, knowing he always brings trouble, but Captain Falcon ignores his complaints and gets to the point, asking if he knows who hacked into his system. Silver plays dumb as to why Captain Falcon would expect him to know, even as Captain Falcon states that the old man has eyes everywhere, but eventually relents and reveals that Black Shadow has been allowed back into the Grand Prix. Captain Falcon is shocked and questions how this is possible, since the criminal had previously been banned for his brutality, but Silver insists he doesn't know any of the details, only that Black Shadow is on the roster. Bothered, Captain Falcon decides to head back to his base to up his security measures and prepare for Black Shadow's inevitable attack during the race. As he emerges from Silver's house, he spots a strange figure, strongly resembling him, watching from a nearby roof. However, when he calls out to the figure, it retreats. Pursuing on foot, Captain Falcon uses his communication device to ask QQQ if the Blue Falcon is ready, which QQQ confirms as the Falcon Flyer appears overhead and drops the Blue Falcon, allowing the Captain to quickly board. As he races after the figure, it boards its own vehicle. *'MISSION': Catch that spy! **'Style': Travel **'Location': Port Town Sea **'Notes': Watch out for attacks and don't run out of energy! The spy manages to escape by going through a closing gate, but Captain Falcon is able to snap a photo before the gate completely closes. Aboard the Falcon Flyer, QQQ attempts to identify the spy, but all of the results claim that it is Captain Falcon himself. However, QQQ states that they do not have time to ponder the mystery any further, as they must get to Mute City for the first Grand Prix race. Chapter Two: Familiar Following the race, Captain Falcon informs QQQ that the spy participated in the race and asks him to research the new racer. QQQ locates a video interview where the man introduces himself as Blood Falcon and shrugs off the reporter's comment on his resemblance to Captain Falcon, insisting that the only thing that matters is that he will always outdo the captain. As Captain Falcon observes Black Shadow and Blood Falcon speaking, he and QQQ determine that Blood Falcon must be Black Shadow's subordinate. Thus, Captain Falcon decides to follow the doppelganger as he departs. *'MISSION': Follow Blood Falcon! **'Style': Exploration **'Location': Around Mute City **'Notes': Don't lose track of him, but don't get spotted! Captain Falcon's pursuit is interrupted by an irate Roger Buster, who accuses Captain Falcon of thievery. As he is unable to get the deliveryman to elaborate further, Captain Falcon reluctantly engages him in combat. *'MISSION': Defeat Roger Buster! **'Style': Combat **'Location': Downtown Mute City **'Notes': He's powerful, but slow -- use this to your advantage! As an injured Roger collapses, Captain Falcon contacts QQQ, only to learn that the robot has already lost track of Blood Falcon. Infuriated, Captain Falcon grabs Roger by the throat and demands to know why the deliveryman interrupted him. Realizing that the captain really is clueless, Roger explains that he was supposed to make a delivery to White Land immediately following the race, but the package was stolen and security cameras show Captain Falcon as the culprit. QQQ suggests that it must have been Blood Falcon until Captain Falcon points out that he tracked the doppelganger until Roger interrupted them, leaving no time for Blood Falcon to have committed the crime. Seeking answers, Captain Falcon demands that Roger take him to where the package was stolen from so that he can view the footage. Although Roger warns him that the place is surrounded by the Galactic Police Force, Captain Falcon agrees to take the risk. *'MISSION': Infiltrate the crime scene! **'Style': Exploration **'Location': Around Mute City **'Notes': Don't get caught by the police! Once they reach the security office, Roger attempts to show Captain Falcon the footage, only to find that it has been deleted. Captain Falcon sees the Blood Hawk fleeing and orders QQQ to track its signal. QQQ tells him that he will have to stay close to the machine in order for the robot to lock onto it, so Captain Falcon quickly summons the Blue Falcon. *'MISSION': Keep up with the Blood Hawk! **'Style': Travel **'Location': Mute City Outskirts **'Notes': Stay close enough for QQQ to track the signal, but watch out for attacks! The Blood Hawk careens into a wall and explodes. Captain Falcon emerges from the Blue Falcon to check the wreckage to find Blood Falcon barely alive. Blood Falcon refuses to answer the captain's questions, instead responding ominously that "there will always be more." QQQ warns Captain Falcon to get away just as Captain Falcon hears a beeping sound; he manages to jump away just as Blood Falcon explodes. QQQ is able to trace where the Blood Hawk has been, confirming what Blood Falcon implied; this Blood Hawk was nowhere near the Grand Prix race nor the crime scene at the time of the package's disappearance, but instead came straight from Sand Ocean to apparently delete the security footage; thus, there are at least two more Blood Falcons out there somewhere. They decide to do further investigations during the next Grand Prix race at Sand Ocean. Samurai Goroh: Karma Strikes Chapter One: Missing Samurai Goroh is seen fighting hordes of his own bandits as others cheer for him. *'MISSION': Take down the bandits! **'Style': Combat **'Location': Red Canyon Hideout **'Notes': Don't let yourself get flanked! Try to keep all of the bandits ahead of you. Once the last bandit is thrown to the ground, Samurai Goroh strikes a pose and announces his superiority as the rest of his bandits cheer. The celebration is interrupted by Antonio Guster entering and informing Samurai Goroh that he has a message from his wife. Clearly frustrated, Samurai Goroh orders Antonio to send her away, but he explains that the message is a digital one and seemed urgent. Samurai Goroh reluctantly opens the message, which reveals Lisa Brilliant and Daigoroh tied up in an unknown location, Lisa being held at gunpoint as she informs Samurai Goroh that they are being held for ransom and for him to come to Devil's Forest before sunset if he ever wants to see them again. Samurai Goroh is horrified and immediately prepares the Stingray Jet for departure, leaving Antonio in charge. *'MISSION': Reach the rendezvous point before sunset! **'Style': Travel **'Location': Deep Within Devil's Forest **'Notes': Don't crash into a tree, but don't waste time! When Samurai Goroh arrives at the rendezvous point, he is shocked to see Pico and demands to know why Pico would kidnap his family. Pico insists that it's nothing personal and that he's being paid, then draws his weapon. *'MISSION': Defeat Pico! **'Style': Combat **'Location': Deep Within Devil's Forest **'Notes': The longer the battle takes, the darker it gets. Try to win while you can still see! As Pico collapses, he congratulates Samurai Goroh but reveals that he does not have Lisa or Daigoroh. Samurai Goroh is furious and threatens to kill him, but Pico reminds him that they are both racers in the F-Zero Grand Prix and he will be kicked out if he murders a fellow racer. Pico apologizes once more, but insists that he cannot tell Samurai Goroh anything else except that his family will be safe for the time being. An infuriated Samurai Goroh punches Pico, knocking him unconscious, before departing for Mute City for the first Grand Prix race. Jody Summer: Legacy Crumbles Chapter One: Mystery Jody Summer is seen piloting the White Cat through White Land when John Tanaka pulls up alongside her and challenges her to a race back to the Galactic Police Force HQ, which Jody accepts. *'MISSION': Beat John to HQ! **'Style': Travel **'Location': White Valley **'Notes': Watch out for snowballs rolling down the mountains! When Jody beats him back, John jokingly demands a rematch, but Jody tells him that it'll have to be another time as she has some personal business to attend to. John realizes that Jody is still trying to solve the mystery of her father's death and tries to dissuade her, asking when she last found a breakthrough. Despite the trail apparently being cold, Jody refuses to give up and insists that she knows the answers are out there waiting for her to find them. Just as she says this, she receives a message from an anonymous sender telling her to meet them at certain coordinates alone for information on her father. John is suspicious of the timing and tries to go with her, but she pointedly reminds him that the message said alone before departing. *'MISSION': Reach the rendezvous point! **'Style': Exploration **'Location': White Land Peak **'Notes': Try not to disturb the local wildlife! They aren't afraid to protect their turf. Jody finds a cloaked figure at the rendezvous point and slowly approaches. The figure's voice is disguised as they ensure that Jody is alone and order her not to get any closer. When she demands to know why they messaged her, they explain that they were close friends with her father and know what happened to him. They pull something out of their cloak and hold it towards Jody, stepping closer, but before they can hand it to her, John shouts for them to freeze. They immediately drop the object and flee. As Jody picks it up, she angrily reprimands John for not listening to her and he says he thought the figure was about to shoot her. She orders him to stay put as she pursues the figure. *'MISSION': Catch the mysterious figure! **'Style': Exploration **'Location': White Land Peak **'Notes': Be careful where you step as you head down the mountain! The ground isn't completely stable. The figure escapes as John warns Jody that they are going to be late for the Grand Prix race. Still furious with him, she insists that she'll find her own way to Mute City and storms off. As she leaves, he asks what the figure was giving her, and she shows him a small pad of paper with the number 20 written on it. Grand Prix Missions A Grand Prix mission takes place between each chapter. Any of the three characters can be used to complete it; the character chosen must come in the top five to continue. Twenty characters appear as racers, with Lisa Brilliant, Daigoroh, Deathborn, and QQQ being absent. While no plot information is garnered from the Grand Prix races, some plot-related hazards may occur. *1: MUTE CITY GRAND PRIX **'Hazards': N/A Courses F-Zero features courses set in eight different locations: Mute City, Sand Ocean, Devil's Forest, Big Blue, Port Town, Red Canyon, White Land, and Fire Field. Each location has one "Grand Prix" circuit seen in Adventure Mode's Grand Prix races, which are longer than normal courses and consist of five laps. However, there are also four different cups available exclusively in Versus Mode, which consist of five shorter, three-lap courses each; each of the Grand Prix circuits are also available in Versus Mode, while only the shorter courses are available in Online Mode. The cups are as follows: Trivia *Dr. Stewart was originally planned to be a fourth playable character in Adventure Mode, but his story was scrapped. Category:F-Zero (series) Category:Games Category:F-Zero Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2019 Category:Rated T Games Category:DatNuttyKid's Games